The present disclosure relates generally to an oil sight glass. More particularly, the present disclosure pertains to improvements in traditional oil sight glass devices.
The function of an oil sight glass is to provide visual confirmation of water and/or debris in oil. The oil may be stored in a reservoir, and the oil sight glass may be connected to the reservoir. Oil reservoirs may be used to feed gearboxes, hydraulic systems, and lubrication systems. Because of wear, water, particulates, heat, and other factors, the oil may become contaminated. This contamination may migrate to the reservoir and may settle at the bottom as sediment.
Traditional oil sight glasses are also referred to as bottom sediment and water bowls. These oil sight glasses include a drain at the bottom to aid in the evacuation of sediment or water from the bottom of the reservoir. The oil sight glass can be installed in either a horizontal or a vertical orientation. In many situations, the color of the oil and other factors make distinguishing between oil and water in the sight glass quite difficult.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved oil sight glass device to increase the visibility of oil, water, and other contaminants in a reservoir.